


Niin paljon helpompaa

by mimamu



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: 1950s, 1955, Adultery, Canon Compliant, Divorce, F/M, Motherhood, Rare Fandoms, Season/Series 03
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Niin paljon helpompaa

Amandan käsivartta kivisti. Oli hankalaa työntää lastenvaunuja kantaen samalla matkalaukkua. Syksyinen tuulenpuuska tarttui hänen hiuksiinsa ja lennätti ne silmille. Kun Amanda laski laukun maahan, Grace alkoi kitistä.

"Vielä vähän matkaa, kulta", Amanda sanoi pyyhkäisten hiukset syrjään. Hän tarttui matkalaukkuun ja työnsi vaunut taas liikkeelle.

Cathyn talo oli herttainen. Ei ehkä naapuruston hienoin, mutta Geordihan oli poliisi. Palkka tuskin huimasi päätä. Tärkeintä kuitenkin oli, että talo näytti kodilta. Portti narisi. Tuuli ajoi käpristyneitä lehtiä ympäri pihaa. Amandan katse osui säänpieksämään hiekkalinnaan. Mitä Cathylle ja lapsille kävisi nyt, kun Cathy oli antanut Geordille lähtöpassit?

"Amanda!" Cathy tervehti ja halasi Amandaa. Sitten hän kumartui vaunujen puoleen ja nappasi Gracen syliinsä.

Amanda seurasi Cathya keittiöön ja istuutui pöydän ääreen. Hän ei voinut olla ihailematta tapaa, jolla vanhempi nainen keitti teetä ja kattoi pöydän lapsi tukevasti kainalossaan. Neljän lapsen äidille se olikin varmasti välttämätön taito. Amanda nojasi leukansa kämmeneensä. Hellan lämpö tuntui mukavalta tuulen riepottelun jälkeen.

"Voi sinua", Cathy sanoi kaataen teen kuppeihin. Amanda hätkähti. Missä vaiheessa hän oli ehtinyt ummistaa silmänsä? Hän peitti haukotuksen kämmenselkäänsä.  
"Grace heräili pitkin yötä", hän selitti. Kuten yleensä. Amanda oli niin tottunut olemaan väsynyt, ettei hän yleensä ajatellut koko asiaa.  
Cathy istui Amandaa vastapäätä Grace yhä sylissään. "Minuakin väsyttää. Eilen meni myöhään."  
"Miten häissä meni?"  
Cathy hymyili. "Sylvia oli kaunis morsian. Jack tekee hänet onnelliseksi."

Amanda nyökkäsi. Hieman onnea Sylvia olikin ansainnut. Amandakin oli kutsuttu häihin. Hän oli jo valinnut asunkin, mutta ei ollut lopulta kyennyt menemään paikalle. Sidneyn näkeminen olisi ollut liikaa. Sitä paitsi kyläläiset eivät malttaneet olla juoruilematta Amandasta. Cathy oli yksi harvoista, joka ei tuominnut häntä.

"Oliko Geordi siellä?" Amanda kysyi varovasti.  
Cathy silitti Gracen untuvaisia hiuksia. Käsien iho näytti parkkiintuneelta, ja kynnet oli leikattu lyhyiksi. Hän vilkaisi matkalaukkua, jonka Amanda oli jättänyt eteiseen. "Minne olet menossa?"  
"Lontooseen", Amanda kiirehti vastaamaan. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, jos Cathy ei välittänyt puhua miehestään kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen. "Guy ei ole nähnyt Gracea pitkään aikaan."  
"Olet kiltti hänelle."  
"Hän on ollut kiltti minulle. Avioero on kohta selvä."  
"Jaahas", Cathy sanoi tunnustellen Gracen housuja. "Vaihdetaanpa sinut kuiviin."  
"Kyllä minä –" Amanda aloitti, mutta Cathy oli jo mennyt.

Amanda tunsi väsymyksen hiipivän taas jäseniinsä. Hän hörppäsi kuumaa teetä niin reippaasti, että oli polttaa suunsa. Lapsenhoito oli paljon rankempaa kuin hän oli koskaan arvannut. Hänen äidillään oli ollut apunaan lastenhoitaja, mutta sen jälkeen kun Amanda oli jättänyt Guyn, hänellä ei ollut varaa edes lapsenvahtiin. Onneksi Sylvia katsoi välillä Gracen perään.

Cathy palasi ja levitti lattialle korillisen puisia rakennuspalikoita. Hetken ajan molemmat seurasivat, kuinka Grace ryömi palikoiden perässä. Cathy tarjosi lisää teetä, ja Amanda hyväksyi tarjouksen kiitollisena.

"Onko Guy ollut uskoton?" Cathy kysyi äkkiä.  
"Ei tietääkseni."  
"Entä...?" Cathy teki kädellään lasin kallistamista kuvaavan eleen.  
Amanda kohautti olkiaan. "Eivätkö kaikki miehet nykyään juopottele? Geordie ainakin. Ja Sidneykin."  
"Tosi kuin vesi", Cathy myönsi. "Onko hän väkivaltainen?"  
"Ei minua kohtaan. Kerran hän kyllä löi Sidneyä."  
"En voi syyttää häntä siitä..."

Cathy näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain. Amanda pystyi kuulemaan kysymyksen, jota ei lausuttu ääneen. Miksi erota, jos perusasiat olivat kunnossa?

"En rakasta häntä", Amanda sanoi. "Miksi sitoutua suhteeseen, joka on alusta asti onneton?"  
Cathy huokaisi. "Myös onnellinen suhde voi päättyä onnettomasti. Oletko varma, että Sidneyyn voi luottaa?"

Joskus Amanda olisi epäröimättä vastannut myöntävästi. Sidneyhän oli luvannut valita Amandan ja jättää kirkon. Mutta Sidney ei koskaan lähettänyt kirjoittamaansa erokirjettä arkkipiispalle. Hän viihtyi pubeissa ja jazz-klubeilla. Hänellä oli ollut naisia, ja hän oli peitellyt Geordien syrjähyppyä. Sidney saattoi olla pastori, mutta samaan aikaan hän oli vain tavallinen, sodan murjoma mies. Mutta millainen mies! Muisto Sidneyn vahvoista käsistä hänen vartalollaan sai Amandan värähtämään.

Samassa portaat narahtivat. Amanda kääntyi yllättyneenä, sillä hän oli kuvitellut lasten lähteneen jo kouluun. Yläkerrasta laskeutui siististi pukeutunut mies.

"Huomenta, Amanda", Geordie sanoi kohteliaasti ja alkoi sovitella päällystakkia ylleen.

Amanda vilkaisi Cathya, joka väisti hänen katsettaan. Uskomatonta. Cathy oli heltynyt ja ottanut miehensä takaisin. Geordie kumartui suutelemaan vaimoaan poskelle, ja hetken pariskunta näytti aidosti onnelliselta. Heilautettuaan kättään Geordie sulki ulko-oven perässään.

Cathy sekoitti teetään niin kiivaasti, että lusikka kilisi.  
"Näin on niin paljon helpompaa", hän mutisi.

***

"Kuka on isin oma kulta, kuka", Guy lepersi ja nosti Gracen ilmaan. Hän käveli pitkään lapsi sylissään ennen kuin malttoi laskea tämän lattialle. Sitten hän kaivoi taskuaan ja painoi Amandan käteen setelin. "Tämä korvaa junalippusi."

Amanda sujautti rahan välinpitämättömästi käsilaukkuunsa. Kymmenen puntaa korvasi paljon enemmän kuin junalipun. Se oli luultavasti enemmän kuin mitä Sidney tienasi viikossa. Amanda yritti olla näyttämättä liian kiitolliselta. Raha oli niin rahvaanomaista.

Amandalla pitäisi olla ammatti, niin kuin Fionalla, joka oli konekirjoittaja. Mutta mitä Amanda osasi? Hän tiesi mikä viini kuului minkäkin ruuan kanssa, millainen hattu oli muodissa ja miten pidettiin keskustelua yllä tylsien ihmisten kanssa. Hän ei osannut mitään hyödyllistä ja sitä paitsi: ei tarvinnut olla kommunisti nähdäkseen, ettei rehellinen työ kannattanut. Palkka oli pieni, töitä sai tehdä aamusta iltaan eivätkä rahat siltikään riittäneet säälliseen elintasoon.

"Jäisitkö päivälliselle?" Guy kysyi.

Amanda ei vastannut heti. Molemmat tiesivät, että jos hän jäisi, hän ei ehtisi viimeiseen junaan. Amanda ei voisi koskaan rakastaa Guyta, eikä Guyn kosketus tuntunut samalta kuin Sidneyn. Mutta kuka häntä odotti Grantchesterissa? Ei kukaan. Sylvialla oli Jack. Cathylla oli Geordie. Jopa Leonardilla oli ystävänsä. Ja Sidney... Sidneyllä oli kirkko ja Jumala.

Guy katsoi häntä lähes anovasti, ja Amanda hymyili. Ehkä niin olisi paljon helpompaa.


End file.
